


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Raychael - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every cloud has a silver lining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

Ray’s first mistake was trusting the weather. After living his entire life in New York City, he thought he would’ve learned by now but he had a streak of optimism despite seeing a cloudy sky when he woke up. Now, Ray was pushing through hoards of people, comfy under their umbrellas while Ray had to struggle with keeping his hood up against the blasts of wind and pelting rain. 

He debated the quickest way to get home and unfortunately found that the bus would be his best option unless he wanted to get hypothermia on the way to the subway. Darting in and out of the crowd, Ray finally found his bus stop, but had to hold back his disappointment in seeing that there was no space under the shelters for himself. Ray took to standing on the outskirts and shoved his hands into his pockets as the rain continued to soak through his clothing. 

Casually glancing to his left, Ray noticed a curly-haired man with a rather vibrant polka dot umbrella amongst the standard black and couldn’t help but smile to himself at the sight. Unfortunately, this seemed to grab the man’s attention and he shot Ray a suspicious glance before turning back to the streets, leaving Ray slightly more uncomfortable than before. As the rain began to pour down even harder, Ray shuddered from the cold and hoped the bus would be arriving soon while taking a step closer to the already crowded shelter. 

Then, Ray felt a nudge on his arm and he turned to see the man with the polka dot umbrella move in to hold the object above their heads. 

“You look cold,” the man said bluntly and Ray couldn’t help raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, thought the rain would hold out,” he responded with a sigh. Ray could feel the man’s eyes on him and he immediately got defensive. “What?”

“Please say you’re a tourist so I don’t have to beat your ass for being so dumb,” the man spoke in a much too serious tone. 

“Well, you’re shit out of luck then,” Ray answered back. “Born and raised. What’s it to you, Jersey?”

The man muttered something and Ray half-expected to be kicked out from under the umbrella, but the man only shrugged. “That obvious, huh?”

Ray scoffed lightly, unsure of how much he could press the man’s buttons before being punched in the face. “Do I really need to say it?”

At this, the man let out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m just kidding, man. Jeez, the rain must be getting to you.”

“Mm,” Ray replied, now more confused than anything, but decided to look for any buses than say anything else.

“Which one you looking for?” The man asked, also turning his gaze in the same direction.

“Eastbound, I think,” Ray replied and looked away, nervous about the fact he had revealed what route he was getting on to a stranger.

“Same. I’m Michael by the way.”

For some reason, the man introducing himself put Ray more at ease and he let out a small smile. “I’m Ray.”

Briefly, Ray thought he saw a smile pass on Michael’s face but then a bus pulled up and people began piling on.

“Here we go,” Michael mumbled, though to himself or to him, Ray wasn’t sure and did his best to keep up with the Jersey man.

The crowd was relentless as everyone pushed their way towards the bus, no one wanting to be left behind. Ray almost lost sight of Michael now that he had closed his umbrella and he felt the panic rise up in him as the bodies seemed to close off any chance of him getting on the bus. Then, to Ray’s luck, he felt a hand grab his wrist and relief immediately washed over him when he saw Michael’s familiar face. The Jersey man wasted no time in getting them onto the bus and before Ray knew it, he was plopped down on a seat next to the window. He found himself not minding the fact that he was now sitting next to Michael, but rather happy to have company he actually wanted for once. 

“Thanks,” Ray spoke appreciatively and looked out the corner of his eye with hesitation.

“Eh, it’s whatever,” Michael shrugged. “Just glad I managed to get you on the bus.”

Ray nodded, but in his mind was unsure if he truly understood. He was so used to everyone concerned about themselves that Michael’s kindness was very out of the blue.

“Guess Jersey’s not all bad,” Ray couldn’t help blurting out.

“No, Jersey’s shit. You just caught me on a good day.”

It was then that Ray saw a genuine smile form on Michael’s face and eyes so intense staring back at him that Ray wondered if he was in reality or not. 

“Anyways,” Michael turned away. “You seem like a cool guy, Ray. Want to hang out sometime?”

“Really?” Ray blinked at the unusual proposition, especially since this Michael was still just a stranger.

Michael looked unusually relaxed as he met Ray’s eyes. “Why not? Like I said, good day.” 

Still in a bit of a shock, Ray mulled over what Michael had said and figured that it could’ve been worse. “Okay, sure.”

Ray watched Michael pull his phone out of his pocket and mimicked the same movements as they quietly gave each other’s numbers before going back to a rather comforting silence while the bus rumbled on. As he watched the rain fall on the window, Ray hoped Michael wouldn’t be getting off soon, which unfortunately seemed to jinx him as he saw Michael shift towards the exit. 

“Well, I’ll hit you up sometime, Ray. Nice to meet you,” Michael spoke; making Ray wonder why he had been so scared of him in the first place.

“Uh, yeah. I guess,” Ray replied, mentally regretting his words, as they sounded so much more indifferent when leaving his mouth.

“Hey, it’s not every day I get to share with my umbrella with a cute guy,” Michael winked, catching on to Ray’s shyness.

The bus screeched to a halt and Ray barely had time to say goodbye, let alone register what Michael said as the man shot off the bus and whipped out his umbrella. Ray was left to watch the polka dots as long as he could before the bus drove off again, leaving him to contemplate the events of the day. It was then that the sun began peeking out from the clouds and Ray rolled his eyes. This day was not in his favor, and yet, it certainly was. 

He had met Michael after all, a new friend, a potential partner in crime, heck maybe even a new something more. Ray blushed at this thought, finally remembering Michael’s comment and realizing what it meant now. Taking a deep breath, Ray calmed down his racing mind to watch the buildings pass by; finding himself wishing Michael was still there just to simply be. As his stop neared, Ray began to think just how fortunate he had been on this day and couldn’t wait until he would see Michael and that polka dot umbrella next.


End file.
